digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Garurumon
Garurumon " 03 |to=WereGarurumonDigimon Adventure, "WereGarurumon's Diner" 23 ShadowWereGarurumonDigimon World Championship Digipedia: WereGarurumon (Virus): "A Beast Humanoid Digimon digivolved into a Virus from Garurumon." |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |java=Mayumi Yamaguchi |javan=(Adventure/02) |enva=Kirk Thornton |envan=(Adventure/02) |partner=Toshi Yamato "Matt" Ishida Fusion Fighters/United Army Police Officer |s1=BlackGarurumon |s2=Gururumon |s3=Garurumon X |g1=Garurumon-species }} Garurumon is an Animal Digimon whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for a and whose design is derived from the . It is covered in blue, white, and silver-colored fur as hard as "Mithril", which is called a legendary rare metal, and since the blades growing from the tips of its shoulders have sharp edges, anything that touches them is cut to pieces. As it possesses a furious combat instinct and sinews honed in freezing lands, as well as carnivore-like agility and the accuracy to reliably bring down its targets, it is a being feared by other Digimon. However, its intelligence is very high, and it faithfully obeys those who it recognizes as its master or leader.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/garurumon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Garurumon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Garurumon is a Variable which deals damage to one enemy. Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon with a Digi-Egg to WereGarurumon in lines 9 and 15 and from Agumon without to WereGarurumon in line 24. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Garurumon card, titled "PF DP Plus IV", is a Rank 3 card which increases a Digimon's DP by 100. Digimon Fusion Several Garurumon appear within the Fusion Fighters army in Mikey Kudo's dream. When shows up, his appearance causes Mikey to remember the dream. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Next A Garurumon who lost to Tsurugi Tatsuno's belongs to one of his fellow members in the soccer club. Another Garurumon fights an Ogremon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon World Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon or Penguinmon, and can digivolve further into MegaSeadramon, SkullGreymon or Vademon depending on its stats. A recruitable Garurumon is seen lurking in Freezeland, near Frigimon's igloo. He asks for a fight, and once he is defeated he asks for another fight, with the exception that the player cannot help. This includes calling out commands, using items during battle, or using the finisher. Once Garurumon is defeated a second time, he joins the city and helps out at the restaurant who cooks steaks exclusively. Digimon World 2 Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon and Tapirmon, and can digivolve further to WereGarurumon. Digimon World Re:Digitize Recruitable Garurumon can be found in Sewer Maze (Center), once it got defeated and recovered from Blackening Phenomenon, it ran away in another room, since Garurumon can't get back to city, it will asks protagonist to give it directions the way to back to city, there will be 2 options, North, first option, and South, second option, keep selecting only second options instead of first options, it will joins the city, and sent to protagonist a message with attached digivolution item, Mythril Coat. Digimon Digital Card Battle Garurumon is the last opponent in Igloo City's Battle Arena after you beat Stingmon. At first duel , he seems under Digimon Emperor's control. But if you defeated him once again in Battle Cafe, he will give you access to Junk City. The Garurumon card is #046 and is a Champion level Ice-type card with 1100 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Howling Blaster": inflicts 350 damage. * "Subzero Ice Fang": inflicts 230 damage. * "Ice Wall": inflicts 0 damage, and counters opponent's attack. Its support effect is "Opponent uses ". Digital Monster D-Project Garurumon is the Champion of the Snowfield area, following Gabumon. He can digivolve into Lobomon with the Human Spirit of Light. In battle, he has the ability to digivolve into the Ultimate and Mega Digimon of the Snowfield: WereGarurumon, Cerberumon, MetalGarurumon, and SaberLeomon. Post-game, the Tsunomon in the Snowfield will have a Garurumon in its party when fought. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Garurumon is a digivolution of Gabumon. Digimon World DS Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon if above level 18 and Attack 120, and digivolves to WereGarurumon. He also gives you a request mission to send a mail at Old Canyon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Garurumon is #093, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 166 HP, 165 MP, 101 Attack, 80 Defense, 70 Spirit, 83 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and Speed 3 traits. It dwells in the Access Glacier. Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon if above LV. 19 and Friendship 60%, and can digivolve further into WereGarurumon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Garurumon is #071, and is a Champion-level, Speed-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Water elements, and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Sleep Guard and High Speed Evasion traits. It dwells in the Label Forest. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Garurumon. Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon and can digivolve into WereGarurumon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Garurumon, your Digimon must be at least level 17 with 50% friendship, but only once you have revived Garurumon. Digimon World Championship Digivolves into WereGarurumon with 8 battles, Digivolves into Rapidmon with 40 Beast AP, or digivolves into Monzaemon with passing time. Digimon Masters Garurumon is a Champion-level Mercenary Digimon. Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon, and can digivolve to WereGarurumon. Garurumon can be ridden using the Rider Wing. Attacks *'Howling Blaster'This attack retains its original name of "Fox Fire" in Digimon Fusion, "Dorulumon's True Colors" 09. ( ): Spews blue, high-temperature flames from its mouth. * *'Freeze Fang' *'Ice Wall' *'Garuru Thrust' Garurumon X |from=Gabumon X |jacards= |s1=#Garurumon |f1=Garurumon |gallery_name=Garurumon }} Garurumon X is a Beast Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for a and whose design is derived from the . It is a keen and cool-headed silver wolf who stirs up blue flames. Attacks *'Fox Fire': Spews high-temperature blue flames from its mouth. *'Freeze Fang' Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Beast Digimon Category:Animal Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon